There exist methods for providing interactive websites listing available employment opportunities and storing prospective employee resume and contact information. These prior methods are limited because they do not adequately filter prospective applicants and result in employers receiving a large pool of applicants not optimally matched to the listed opportunity. These prior methods are also limited because highly qualified applicants are indistinguishable within the automated part of the employment screening process from those applicants who misrepresent their background and qualifications.
There also exist methods for performing personal background information search and verification services. These methods involve varying levels of automation, however, they are limited by the lack of security and inefficiency in their manual authorization and data sharing components. In particular, existing automated methods do not include a way to provide a requestor with verified personal background information search results while maintaining secrecy about the target individual's highly sensitive personal information such as social security number and date of birth. Existing automated methods also fail to provide tools for the secure and efficient reuse and sharing of previously purchased background information reports.
There also exist methods for manual verification of employment, educational history, personal references or other information that may not be available from commercial data providers. These methods are time consuming and fail to provide control or transparency to a prospective employee.